


Precious Tears

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mustn't waste your tears, Hinata-sama." Neji whispered finally when those glistening droplets had all but filled his palms with puddles. "They are too precious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write something for these two for a long time. After a lot of work and editing, this was the product of all my time and hopes. Please enjoy!

Hinata had always prided herself on the strict way she fastened her emotions when she was in her father's presence. Showing excess emotion was disgraceful and certainly unbecoming of the next Hyuga clan leader. Such a mantra had been drilled into the girl's head since her birth and she recognized and acknowledged as a sort of religion.

Her father was strict, unwavering, and most importantly, unforgiving where Hinata was concerned. She had already brought enough shame to him, or so he always said whenever he called to have his weekly obligatory training sessions with her. Hinata knew these training sessions were a farce that her father kept up for appearance. No matter how weak or hopeless Hinata was, the family would look down upon Hiashi for not at least showing her some amount of favor as the first born and future head.

Hinata dreaded the training sessions though. Her younger sister, Hanabi, trained with their father daily and always had a pleasant smile partnered with a flushed face when they passed each other in the halls; always in silence.

Hinata had grown bitter towards her sister, though not on purpose. Hinata had always told herself it wasn't Hanabi's fault that their father favored her and it certainly wasn't Hanabi's fault that Hinata was weak. Hanabi, much like their protege of a cousin, was born with talent had hardly had work at improving herself. Hinata would secretly sometimes watch the daily training sessions that her sister and father shared in the courtyard, always through some dusty forgotten window on the second floor where her mournful figure was overlooked.

Hinata had become used to that agonizing feeling of being forgotten and brushed off by her family, most notably by her father who did it willingly. Hinata could see he despised her in those empty clouded eyes of his, though he didn't really make any attempt at hiding his displeasure at the weak offspring he had produced.

"Hinata, you are a chuunin now and yet your skills have hardly improved." Her father would bark after a particularly grueling sparring match. "You can't even defeat me in a simple spar." And then he would turn on his heels and elegantly flee the courtyard with an air of frustration that remained for the rest of the day.

Truth be told, Hinata had stopped trying a long time ago. Her father's disappointment was predetermined and nothing she did seemed to break him of the habit of constantly throwing those dagger like stares at her whenever she arrived at their training sessions.

Still, Neji was her healing balm after such harsh days and thus making those days bearable, but only just. He would wait outside the courtyard, standing stiffly like he always did, down a dim hallway waiting for her. He always relaxed when Hinata entered his vision and a gentle smile always broke apart that sad scowl that he usually wore. Hinata would approach him slowly at first but the moment she met his eyes, she would run straight into his extended arms and bury her face into his chest like a child.

"Don't cry, Hinata-sama. He is not worth your precious tears."

That's what he would always say and Hinata always felt awful for crying anyway. She would soak his shirt with silent droplets that dripped from her eyes without permission but he wouldn't say anything, simply wrap his arms around her and rock her like the child she knew she appeared to be in these moments of intense weakness.

These moments were lapses in time that did not escape them. Neji understood and respected the Hyuga's need for emotional restraint and even abided by that unspoken law himself, but when it came to Hinata, nothing else mattered, even the coarse laws that had ruled over his life for so long.

After Hinata had composed herself enough to make a quick escape, Neji would keep his arm securely around her slim waist and lead her to their 'secret place'. It wasn't truly as magical as it sounded but it comforted Hinata whenever Neji referred to it as such, it made these meetings so much more meaningful and gave the illusion of safety and privacy.

The 'secret place' was nothing more than an abandoned storeroom on the second floor where excess bedding and linens were stored for the winter but now the room lay empty except for a single futon and assorted pillows to surround it. Neji had set it up as a comfort mechanism and despite it's appearance, the room was never used for anything as scandalous as most would assume. The room was a place for healing.

Neji would light a few spare candles that he had collected discreetly and Hinata would lay down on the futon, taking in the musky scent that she loved and that clearly belonged to Neji. It wasn't overwhelming like the pungent perfumes and oils that Hinata was mandated to wear to clan gatherings but it was something altogether natural and soothing without meaning to be.

"Are you hungry, Hinata-sama?" He would always ask that too, once she was settled. He worried too much but Hinata supposed that was better than not worrying at all.

Hinata would always answer with a silent shake of her head and beckon him over with her pleading eyes. Hinata never had to tell Neji what she wanted, he simply knew, as if it was instinct.

Neji would carefully lay down beside her, always very considerate of Hinata's personal space and ensuring he never so much as brushed her hand until she made it abundantly clear that was what she wanted. Hinata always made the first move and she found it endearing that someone as dominant as her cousin allowed her such a liberty.

Hinata would start off shyly placing her hand in his before slowly lowering her head onto his shoulder. Neji was never tense in these moments and all his jounin duties and daily stress seemed to dissipate as Hinata would steadily decrease the space between them.

Neji would turn his head and place a tiny kiss upon her forehead and Hinata felt as if a thousand fireworks exploded within her chest. Thinking back, Hinata began to recognize that she never felt this way when Naruto would gaze at her or touch her: Only Neji was capable of bringing forth such tender emotion from her. It wasn't long after these moments began taking place that Hinata discovered what she felt for Naruto was only a fraction of what she felt for Neji.

"Hinata-sama, you are so extraordinary." He would whisper. "You are my princess, my goddess, my strength, and the reason I stay in this miserable world. You give me reason to breath, Hinata-sama."

And then Hinata would cry again. This time however, it was not tears of despair that were caused by her father's harsh rejection or her sister's ignorance, instead they were tears of bliss that Neji welcomed into his palms. Neji would hold his hands under her watery eyes and catch the gleaming droplets in his palms with a barely there smile.

Once, Hinata recalled asking him why he would catch her falling tears in his hands and he had responded so gently that Hinata felt as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Your tears are too precious, not a single one should be wasted." And he would kiss her forehead like always and brush some stray hair from her face and hold her until she fell asleep.

Hinata remembered those times fondly, falling asleep in his arms. The nights were chilly in the storeroom and it always forced them to sleep closer together, wrapped in each other's warmth. Neji's warmth was her saving grace after she had faced the bitter cold of her father's rejection.

Hinata was no longer a child anymore who could easily accept comfort when her feelings ached. Hinata was a woman now and soon to be anointed as head of the Hyuga clan, a destiny she had been assigned at birth and had little say in.

"Perhaps leadership will help you improve in your poor social etiquette." Hiashi had commented a few weeks before the ceremony was to take place. His milky eyes had pierced Hinata harshly when she remained silent. "Along with your marriage, of course."

Hinata had cringed at the words, a deep sickness overtaking her stomach as her father had swiftly exited the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Marriage. It was a frightening concept and not one Hinata had ever thought she would have to face at such a tender age. But the elders had been firm with their rules and traditions, unyielding. Hinata was to be wed before she would be allowed to take over as head of the Hyuga, just another ploy to control her freedom.

That night, Hinata had found herself hiding in her and Neji's 'secret place', staring up at the moon through the single window which bathed her in silver light. Neji later told her that she'd resembled a moon goddess about to take flight. Hinata had smiled.

Neji arrived not long after Hinata had hidden herself away from the prying expectant eyes of her family. Hinata knew her mother was eagerly awaiting her return so she could begin making arrangements for an extravagant wedding ceremony. Spring was just a few months away, a perfect time for an outdoor event.

Hinata was in no mood to discuss festive plans with her mother, however, and so she had run. Like she always did when the pressure of being an heiress became too much. She would run and hide until Neji would find her and welcome her into his arms like always and soothe away her worries.

Neji approached Hinata quietly, a solemn expression on his pale face. No doubt the news of the Hyuga heir's impending marriage had spread through the compound like wildfire after the elders had made their decision. Judging by his dulled eyes, he knew.

"Please don't ask me about it." Hinata practically begged, tears evident in her voice as it shook. "I-I just don't want to speak on it. Not just yet." Speaking of it just cemented how absolute the fact was in her mind and Hinata wasn't certain she could handle that.

Neji said nothing as he crouched beside her shivering form and pulled her into his arms, rocking her as if she were a small child again. He shushed her when she began sobbing but otherwise remained a silent comforter to her pain. He held a palm beneath her eyes and caught her falling tears.

The two stayed together for several hours, wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled together like an intricate web upon the chilled futon. Hinata had cried herself into an exhausted state while Neji, ever vigilant, kept his eyes and ears open for intruders while simultaneously offering his services.

When Hinata would glance up at Neji, their matching eyes would meet and the two would sigh contently as if everything they needed to know lay deep inside those lavender spheres. Silence ensued and Hinata dozed off while Neji continued his watch over her.

When Hinata awoke, the moon still lit the sky and the air still stung with cold from the night, though the warmth of Neji's body aided in chasing away the chill from her. Hinata found Neji's eyes still trained upon her, as if they had never looked away.

"They want me to wed a member of the main branch." Hinata whispered frightfully. "They said I may choose whomever I wish but that he must be from the main branch."

Neji was still deathly silent, seeming to take in information that he already knew. This was not surprising to him, the elders were nothing if not traditional and a main branch family member marrying someone from a side branch was practically unheard of and taboo. Neji understood what this meant for him and Hinata.

"Hinata-sama cannot spend time with me anymore." It was a statement of a fact, a sad one.

Hinata gripped his clothing, tears gathering once more in her eyes. "I don't want to let you go. I don't want to marry someone else."

"You are only sixteen, Hinata-sama. You should not have to worry about marriage so early in your life." Neji expressed almost angrily, though when Hinata glanced at him, his face was once again neutral.

"Father is adamant it must be done as soon as possible." Hinata explained sadly. "I think he fears my rebelling."

Hinata was aware that her outspokenness had much to do with the elders' and her father's sudden urge to tie her down with marriage. If she was married, she would be tied to the Hyuga, unable to leave or rebel in a way that would jeopardize her status as heiress, for she would also be dragging down her future husband with her. They knew Hinata would never purposefully harm an innocent and they used that to their advantage. It was a cruel mechanism but it was a smart one.

Neji's face twisted unpleasantly. "We could run away, Hinata-sama. We could leave now and your title would be passed on to Hanabi-sama. No one would be harmed."

Hinata's kind hand found his cheek and stroked it gently in a manner that reminded him of his late mother.

"But nothing would change." Was all she said as she laid her head onto his chest.

He accepted her words with a nod. He understood. Hinata didn't want to run away from this. She wanted to face her family and make a change in the ancient ways of the Hyuga. She wanted equality and she wanted, above all else, to see Neji receive the respect he deserved. Being a prodigy only amounted to so much in the Hyuga clan before bigotry set in and eyes were clouded with disgust.

"Then please allow me one last night with Hinata-sama." Neji requested quietly, though he didn't need to.

"Of course." Hinata consented and allowed herself to be laid back onto the futon, his warm hands cradling her head as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

There was no more talking that night, just passionate movement, tender touches and the occasional clumsy action. Both were inexperienced in this way of love but somehow able to draw from some instinctual knowledge for the important parts and figure the rest out themselves.

Hinata hadn't known such pleasure before nor did she think she ever would again. Neji was special, her one and only. To be able to share this moment with him was enough to satisfy her for a lifetime.

When all was said and done, and the two were spent and panting tangled in each other's sweaty arms, Hinata cried once more.

Neji placed his palm beneath her eyes, just above her breast and he caught the rebellious rascals that spilled over her lids.

"You mustn't waste your tears, Hinata-sama." Neji whispered finally when those glistening droplets had all but filled his palms with puddles. "They are too precious."

XXXX

"Not him." Hinata said strongly as she gazed upon the council's final suitor.

He was a young Hyuga member, tall and lean, whom Hinata knew vaguely but could not quite place a name. He was an esteemed chuunin in the village and dedicated clan member, he worked closely with her father and was the son of one of the council members. It was no mystery as to how he became a suitor.

"Hinata-sama," the boy's father petitioned with barely restrained frustration, "Hiroshi here is the final suitor. It must be him for you have denied all the others that have been brought before you."

Hinata met the man's aged eyes from her seat at the head of the room. She had felt the agitation begin filling the room after she had swiftly dismissed the first suitor earlier that morning without even asking his name. The pattern continued for the rest of the day until the final suitor had entered the meeting chamber with a confidence that bordered on arrogance. He even had the audacity to take Hinata's hand without her consent and place a wet kiss on her palm.

"None of the men that you have presented satisfy me." Hinata declared politely, meeting Hiroshi's insulted expression with a kind smile. "This one is no different, unfortunately."

Hinata noticed her father stiffen and a deep frown grew across his face. Hinata wasn't the only one dissatisfied at that point and she was sure he would have much to say about her conduct once the council had been dismissed.

"Hinata-sama," the councilman tried once more to plead with her, although his tone suddenly turned hostile. "You will never take your place as head of the family if you are not wed. Think of your father." He spat, tossing a wrinkled hand in the direction of Hiashi. "He is getting old, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama has reached a point in his life where he needs to set aside the stress of dealing with politics and rest. You are being a rather difficult and selfish child."

Hinata nodded along in agreement and said, "Yes, my father has grown more and more weary these days and I do fear for his health. However, I will not simply settle on just any man. My husband must be a man worthy of taking a place at the head of the family, he must be strong enough to handle the stress of being the spouse of a clan leader, and above all, I must love him."

The council sat in silence for several moments and Hinata feared perhaps she had overstepped her boundaries. As future head of the clan, Hinata possessed certain perks and privileges that no one else, not even her sister, had. Speaking during council meetings and being allowed to choose her own spouse were only a few of the many. However, even she was forced to bow down to the strict bondage that the clan instilled if she hoped to keep those certain freedoms.

The father of Hiroshi, Haruo frowned, eyes sharp. "You have someone in mind then, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata saw her father stiffen, frowning severely and folding his arms in a frustrated manner. The rest of the council squirmed, irritated from having been forced to surrender so much time for something they deemed unimportant and silly. Hinata silently reveled in having taken up a majority of their day but she could see that their patience was wearing thin and soon they would have enough of her passive revenge and dismiss the meeting, leaving her problem unresolved.

"I do." She paused for dramatic effect as she gazed around the room of identical milky eyes before she revealed the name of the person she held so dear to her heart. "Neji Hyuga."

Gasps erupted and several council members' expressions twisted into ones of disapproval. Haruo was on his feet at once.

"Now that is quite enough of this little game, Hinata-sama!" He snapped, voice cracking from the sheer volume. "You speak of a union which is impossible, and you know that."

"It is not impossible." Hinata insisted, feeling herself become heated. "A union between the main and branch family is long overdue. Was it not this very council that insisted that they wanted peace between the two sanctions of the Hyuga. Was it not you, Haruo-san, who made a very heartwarming and inspiring speech just last week about seeking to make amends with the branch family and changing the ancient ways of the Hyuga?"

The councilman was clearly flustered by Hinata's probing, his face was turning a rather humorous red color. She continued regardless.

"The union which I propose is not only not impossible but is a necessity if you truly hope to mend bridges with the branch family. For too many generations, the main branch has abused and taken advantage of our brethren and it is time to stop. A marriage between myself and Neji Hyuga will show the branch family we are serious about seeking change."

Silence followed and all was completely still. No one dared say a word because they knew Hinata was right. They all shared contemplative glances before the only female council member, an elderly woman who Hinata recalled sneaking her sweets as a child, spoke.

"Hinata-sama is correct." Her voice was rough like sandpaper but somehow entirely gentle and kind. "A union between her and Neji Hyuga would certainly show the main branch's dedication and genuineness behind our words." Her eyes shifted sharply to Haruo who still stood with his mouth agape. "Haruo-san, you speak of change yet your mind is still trapped in the past. You speak with honeyed words but you clearly have no intention of keeping them. You are too damned blind to see what Hinata-sama says is true."

Haruo turned to snap back but the woman held up her hand, successfully silencing any reply he may have had. "I think the council ought to seriously consider what Hinata-sama is proposing." And with that, she sat back down and returned to sipping her tea.

Hinata was taken aback but she was ever grateful for the old woman's intervention. She could see thoughts of consideration practically flickering across the council's faces.

Perhaps not all was lost.

XXXX

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months before the council made its decision. When they finally did, they summoned Hinata to the meeting hall and revealed their verdict with stoic expressions void of emotion.

Hinata couldn't remember ever having cried so hard before. Neji would be so upset when he saw how many tears she had shed.

XXXX

"Nii-san." Hinata beckoned as she entered their secret place one muggy summer evening.

It had been such a very long time since they had entered the dusty old room, it felt strange to Hinata as she slowly padded across the floor, almost as if she was recalling some distant memory from the murkiness of her mind.

"Hinata-sama." He greeted quietly.

He appeared to be in deep though but then again, Hinata realized that her beloved was always thinking about something. That was what made him so special. He was a genius by all standards.

Hinata pressed her body up against his back and rested her chin on his shoulder, which was a hard feat considering Neji was quite a bit taller but she managed it somehow. He leaned his head against hers and placed a sweet kiss on her hair. She smiled.

"Are you nervous, nii-san?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Neji chuckled warmly, turning his head to meet her eyes with infinite gentleness that, at one time, Hinata had never thought possible. Her heart swelled seeing it now.

"Of course not. I'm marrying Hinata-sama tomorrow, it's what I've always wanted." This time when he leaned down to kiss her, he placed it on her lips, slowly moving his in a pleasant rhythm that allowed Hinata to keep up easily.

Hinata eagerly joined in the lip play and even managed to overpower her dominant lover in a sudden burst of passion on her end. Neji smiled as she nearly jumped on top of him and their teeth clacked together ferociously as Hinata griped his robes firmly and slipped her tongue along his gums.

This sort of intimacy was foreign to them but something about it just felt so right, like the knowledge of how to proceed was ingrained in them. Hinata could feel a brilliant heat building within her belly and she desperately wanted to continue and feel her beloved on top of her again, just like the first time. Only this time, Hinata was determined to not be a passive partner and instead pleasure Neji as much as he did her. A few of her maids had slipped her instructional books and material over the past week so that she would be prepared for 'the night'.

However, just as the Hyuga heiress' fingers began reaching for Neji's pants, she was halted.

"Wait," Neji panted, his hand tangled in her mounds of hair. His breath teased the shell of Hinata's ear causing her to shiver and moan at the sudden pause.

The two had not seen each other in months. While waiting for the council's answer, they had stayed away. Neji had busied himself with missions outside of Konoha and Hinata had kept her mind off the situation with training sessions with Team 8 and tending to her duties as future head of the clan. Hinata wanted it to be a special night, a time for them to reunite and enjoy each other's presence in a way they hadn't been able to in so long.

"Wait," Neji repeated, sounding more as if he were trying to convince himself. "We can't."

Hinata was baffled. She wasn't dominant by nature, in fact she was the exact opposite. Hinata understood herself as a naturally submissive person and she accepted it. It had taken a lot for her to take the initiative to try and seduce her fiance. All the books she had been given advised that she be aggressive in the beginning but pleasantly pliable and soft after things got started. Perhaps she had done something wrong?

Instantly, Hinata felt her stomach drop and the heat that had been steadily building turned cold. She could feel her self-consciousness creeping up on her again. Stepping back and releasing Neji from her hold, she watched him carefully as he too stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked on instinct, noticing his frown, "I-I thought you wanted to."

Neji raised an eyebrow, appearing utterly lost before understanding dawned on him and he burst out laughing.

Hinata gave a pouty frown as her intended laughed hard at her. "W-why are you laughing at me?"

Neji couldn't answer her right away but once he calmed down and wiped the few tears that had escaped his eyes, he smiled sweetly at her, grabbing her arms and pulling Hinata against his chest in a warm embrace. Settling her head on his chest and listening to his relaxed breathing, Hinata closed her eyes.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, believe me when I say that there is nothing more that I would rather do than to reunite with you on such an intimate level." He smirked, "But I would like to save such an act for our wedding night when we are both alone on the beach, underneath the silver moon."

Hinata blushed imagining it; the warm sand beneath their bodies as they passionately rolled through it, the vibrant moon shining down on them as if blessing their love, the soft sound of the ocean as its waves gently licked at the shore. It was such a lovely scene.

"But we've done it here before." Hinata found herself saying before she could stop herself. Blushing even harder, she buried her face in his chest.

Neji rubbed rhythmic circles on her back and began rocking them side to side. "Yes, we did. And it was such a beautifully special moment, I don't ever want to forget it. It was the firs time I was able to really appreciate all of Hinata-sama." He practically purred, "But we shouldn't spoil our wedding night. Let us wait and it will be even better tomorrow, I promise."

Hinata believed him and she didn't mind holding off. Sex was a pleasurable action but she couldn't help but enjoy the cuddling before and after a bit more. Neji was always so soft with her during those times.

As the two lovers laid down on the futon which served as their secret resting place for so long, Hinata felt a wealth of emotion swell up inside her and crush her. She almost couldn't believe this was happening, like it was all just a fantastical dream she was experiencing and when she woke up, Neji would still despise her and the council would still be arranging her marriage to some stranger. But the second she felt Neji's arm fall over her waist and his lips rest upon her temple, she sighed and felt completely at ease.

"Hinata-sama." Neji whispered.

Hinata opened her eyes and met his, realizing her vision was foggy. Tears were dripping down her face but for once, they were not tears of despair and agony but rather of joy and peace.

Neji smiled and leaned down, kissing the droplets away.

"Do not cry, Hinata-sama. Your tears are too precious and you should not waste a single one."


End file.
